Behind the Scenes
by Saravana
Summary: A shocking story about what happens Behind the Scenes in Hogwarts....The Truth will be revealed as lust gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hmm well sadly I do not own anything having to do with HP. So without Further ado, I give you this; Harry Potter, Snape and any other characters made up by J.K. Rollings are not mine. : ( **

**_Chapter 1_**

A bright yellow eye glared into his eyes from a distance. Although Snape knew that the eye was watching him he could not see it himself. He had to think quickly about what to do next and what magical spell he could conjure up to get rid of this so called monster before him. This evil creature was like nothing Snape had dealt with or seen before. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to open that day for another year full of new students, new adventures and hopefully in Snapes case a win for the wonderful Slytherin House! This day was suppose to be like any other day; annoying new kids running up to see the mystical ceilings and the ghostly paintings hanging upon the walls. Yet it did not turn out that way nor did it even come close. That day would be postponed until all was safe and well.

Snape sighed and looked away from the impossible task before him. He looked at the beautiful green hill leading up to Hogwarts. He began to imagine what it would be like to not worry about anything, to be carefree, until of course he saw Gwendolyn Sinistra running awkwardly down the hill towards him yelling his name.

'Severus! Oh, I am so glad I found you! I was playing a game of chess while watching the birds outside my window which was quite fun if you ask me and the chart...'

"Gwen, I did not ask you about anything including charts, birds or chess!" he looked at her angrily and continued "You ruined my train of thought and now not only does this angry creature by the forest know I am here but every wizard and muggle knows I am here as well! Now Gwen get to the point and please spare me what you do on your free time!"

Professor Sinistra's' once in a lifetime smile faded away and she became angry at Severus ill-tempered demeanor. She paused and then continued, knowing that she had to tell him the news.

"Alright then, the Ministry of Magic just sent us a letter informing us that they might have made a mistake--- actually they did make a mistake. You see, earlier on in the year they had a meeting about a few disobedient students of ours that had been destroying the trees that are used to make wands..." 

"Wait...but that is impossible! Those trees are nowhere near the school and are highly guarded by the Bowtruckles! Do you even know what you are talking about?"

"Yes, I do Severus, let me continue! Unfortunately, they just discovered that these trees are in the forbidden forest! The Ministry of Magic told one of their new staff members to send a few Bowtruckles here to guard these new trees, but of course, being new, he messed up and sent, uh well, the creature that you see before you."

She pointed aimlessly in the direction of the large winged creature. Both stared in silence at the odd demon-like figure in front of them. Its head was the shape of a dragon; large and covered with scales, but instead of ears it had two ghastly horns upon its head. Its fingers were long and spindly and its body was green with small pale spikes covering more than half of its back.

"Do you know what it is?" Snape asked.

"No, not a clue, but I am quite sure we will find out as soon as a few of our students arrive..." Professor Sinistra trailed off not sure. Whether she should have told that information to Snape or not. She bit her lip hoping that he did not catch that last sentence. Looking back at the school, she said nervously "Oh, well look at the time! The planets say it is getting late and I must head back to my classroom!" Snapes eyes grew large and his face began to turn red, but before he could even mutter a word she scurried off up the hill and out of his sight.

Snapes mind raced with annoyed and bitter thoughts. He was so overwhelmed with hatred and jealousy that he slumped down to the ground. "Harry Potter" he whispered in a foul voice. "You must be bringing that stupid little weasel of a friend Ron with you and of course that blabbering know-it-all Hermione Granger. Don't you know that school is postponed? Or maybe all 3 of you think you are better than I and you will be able to cast this creature away instead of me! I will have a word with you and this year MY house will win!"

"That's not true Severus and you know it." Snape whipped around quickly to find a tall, thin man with several feet of long silver hair.

"Albus! I didn't know you were there!"

"Not many people do. I tend to be a rather quiet person. It must be the nature of that which I was born with. Now, as for Harry and his friends, try to ease up on them a little. I know James Potter and you did not have a great past or one that you would want to remember but understand this; Harry is a different person, he is not James. I also might add that Hermione and Ron are wonderful people as well. They have done a lot for our school and for our history. Please Severus if you have any respect for me, at all, you will find it in your heart to love these students."

"Love is not my nature just as being loud is not yours. I can't believe they are already here. Did Harry Potter not get his telegram informing him of the trouble?" 

"Yes, in fact he did get it and he offered to help. Seeing as though this creature is trapped in one place we thought it would be ok for Harry and his friends to practice and strengthen their skills. Now I know this will upset you, but Hermione would like to come down and look at this creature for herself. I myself would let her do so. She will be of great help to us."

"Alright, but just this once. I already get enough of her in my classroom. I should have known she would be here before school started, she always is! How on earth do her parents put up with such a bossy bitch?" 

"Severus I would refrain from calling your students 'bitches' or we might have to have another chat. Now I must retire, I have more thoughts to remove from my head and it is getting late. She will be down any minute and I'm sure you will be kind to her; she knows more than you think." Dumbledore smiled kindly down at Snape and then vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Hermione arrived not only a few minutes late, but a few hours late. Her arms were full of books ranging from every size imaginable, her hair was well kept but her eyes looked as though she had not been sleeping well.

"Where have you been? I needed help from one of my straight A students more than two hours ago, but now it's too late."

"Fine then, I shall leave if you don't want me here." She turned around and began to walk off but the books in her arms were too heavy and began to slip.

Snape looked her up and down and smiled at how ridiculous she appeared. "Miss Granger, I was only kidding and I see you have gone through a lot of trouble gathering up as many books as you possibly could. Don't strain yourself much longer. Set them down over there.' He motioned to a sandstone rock cut roughly into the shape of a square. She rushed over to it and eagerly threw the books down.

"Shall we begin?" She said in a professional manner

"Yes, I believe we _shall_." He replied in a high pitched voice trying to mimic Hermione's.

They sat uncomfortably beside each other and began to research the question lingering inside their minds, trying to find an answer. After a short period of time, Hermione broke the unpleasant silence. "Professor Snape, according to this large book of The Mysteriously Unknown it says there is no such creature as the one before us. Fortunately, I brought some books from home that are of much better quality and have far more information than this book will ever have."

"Well then I insist you get to it and look inside them."

She scrolled through page after page hoping for a sign of some sort. Finally she saw something that caught her eye.

"Oh, oh! I found something!" she screamed excitedly

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not quite but we are getting closer. It seems as though we are dealing with an ancestor of the Grindylow. It says here that Grindylows are one of the most deadly underwater creatures. They originated in the county of Yorkshire, England. They dwell in stagnant pools, marshes, rives, ponds and lakes. They have human-like features but contain sharp fangs and horns. These creatures usually hide out in underwater weeds and beneath thin layers of sand. If they detect any type of movement they will grab it and gobble it up until there is no more…"

"This ancestor of theirs looks like a fierce dragon more than anything, Granger. Also this berk is out of the water."

"Yes, but I presume that this is a mix between the two enabling it to go out of the water for a short period of time. After that time is up it is able to move around, but only in one place." Hermione looked at the page again and found a hidden section on Grindylows. She glanced over at Snape and saw that he had a sad and lonely look upon his face. She began to ask him what the matter was but changed her mind.

"Look Professor come quickly!"

"What? What is it?" he responded startled, distant.

"I found new information! It is so obvious too! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

Snape rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with her presence and wanted to get this horrible moment over with. "Go on please." He said in a dull tone.

"Ok, well of course being an ancestor of the Grindylow means that it adores water right? And being a dragon means it hates water and loves fire. Thus creating a problem; if we splash water on it, it is able to move more freely and will be a threat to us. If we give it fire it can use it against us and torch us until we are only human remains."

"That gets us nowhere! We are at the same spot as before! All we have done is learn pointless information Granger. It is pitch dark and evil is near; we must hurry. Actually, we shouldn't be out this late. I can tell you need rest by the bags underneath your eyes. We shall continue this tomorrow."

"But, but it is a threa…"

"Shut up Granger, it is not a threat! You said it can't move if it's not wet right?"

"Yes but..."

"Then it will be fine! If anything does happen he will go after you!" he snarled. "Besides, the weather looks great and there is no one here except for you, your two stupid friends and the staff! Now go to bed!"

Tears filled her eyes "You are horrible!" She screamed "I hate you!"

"You should because I hate you as well. No one likes you Granger. What do you think you are accomplishing by being the way you are? Your parents are muggles and you should be one as well."

By that unreasonably scathing comment, Hermione broke down into tears. She started to sob uncontrollably. Embarrassed and hurt, she ran towards the corridor and her bed not even bothering to pick up the books that meant so much to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Ron and Harry sat in the foyer awaiting the news from Hermione. They knew she would be quite excited to tell them exactly what she experienced and how she dealt with the wild creature they had heard so much about.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you think something happened to Hermione? I mean, it's 2:00 a.m. and we haven't heard from her yet. Surely if all went well she would have burst in here bragging about her wonderful time with Snape."

"Ron, think about what you just said. It's _Snape_. She probably figured out some way to get the creature away from the school's property but Snape probably wanted to do it all on his own. I bet you she is in her room, angry and disappointed."

"We should go check on her. We are being awful friends if we just sit here and talk about her behind her back. We should go see if she's ok."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go up there, but before we do I have to get something."

It seemed like forever since the last time Harry and Ron ventured the castle alone. Walking around in the middle of the night made them smile but it also gave them shivers down their spines. Good and bad memories lingered there and no matter what they did those memories would never go away. As they grew closer to the tower they heard soft sobs behind the walls.

"She sounds like Moaning Myrtle doesn't she Harry?" Ron and Harry both smiled childishly at each other.

"That's rude! You shouldn't say that! Besides..." Harry lowered his voice a little "The paintings can hear you and you never know when it might get back to Myrtle or Hermione!"

"Oh I was just teasing!" But then Ron thought back on all those times Moaning Myrtle would keep him up at night and what a pain in the neck she was to deal with.

"Password please?" the Fat lady said blissfully. She was so happy to have two emotionally stable kids enter the Gryffindor Tower; Hermione was a complete wreck when she came in. She couldn't even begin to remember or speak the password out loud but the fat lady let her enter immediately without guilt or shame.

"Clear Vase" The boys said together.

"Oh! You handsome young men make me so happy!" The fat lady's silk pink dress swayed on its own as the entrance became visible.

Ron snickered "Wow, she needs a life!" Harry nodded his head in agreement and they continued towards the girls dormitories.

"Oh damn it! I forgot about the stupid slides! It is unfair, the girls can come in our dorms all the time but we can't go in theirs! Do they think we are going to make sweet love to them while they are sleeping? Gosh, how are we going to get up there?"

"Here take this." Harry handed Ron a small test tube full of a silver looking liquid. "You will drink this and repeat the lines that are written on this note pad out loud. Ron looked at him in bewilderment.

"Just trust me Ron."

They each took a swig of the potion and chanted the magical words written on the note "_For what I look like is not who I really am. So help me please mam'. I tend no harm. So please do not set off the alarm. I am here to help a friend. I seek no further until the end."_They said it twice more and then looked at each other. Ron's eyes were fixed on Harry; he was obviously confused because he saw that both of them did not change into girls.

"You ready? Because I sure as hell am!"

"But Harry…. nothing happened."

"Ron, don't be a dumb ass. Don't you remember Hermione telling us about this last year? What this spell does is it changes our appearance only to the people who cursed these stairs. We ourselves do not change but to these bloody stairs, we do."

"Oh, well, I don't remember her telling us that but I will take your word for it."

They hiked up the stairs until they reached the room Hermione was in. Her sobs had grown louder but they were not as consistent as before. Harry reached up his hand and knocked on the recently polished wooden door.

"Hermione, it's us, can we come in?" There was silence on the other end. "Hermione please let us in."

They heard her get out of bed and her soft footsteps come towards the door. The footsteps stopped and the door slowly opened. Hermione stood before them like a frozen zombie. Her face was damp from the hundreds of tears she had cried.

"What happened? You had us all in a flap. We thought you died! Was Snape a worthless dirtbag to you again? If I could I would just beat the living crap out of him and then shove m..." Harry hit Ron lightly on the head.

"Shut up man! Let Hermione vent. We didn't sneak up here for nothing you know."

Ron looked down ashamed and then looked at Hermione with loving eyes. He lifted up his hand and wiped her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. He then spoke in a sympathetic voice "Can you tell us what happened?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she explained what Professor Snape had said to her. "He is pure evil! I want nothing to do with him and I am sure as hell he wants nothing to do with me! How can someone be so cruel, so heartless, and so ignorant?"

"Everything is going to be alright. It will be back to normal in no time." Ron soothed.

"You don't know that Ron! You just say it will be back to normal when it really won't be!" She looked up at Ron and then continued "I need some more time alone. Thank you both for coming up here to check on me and Ron, I am sorry for yelling at you. You are right; everything will be back to normal soon."

The boys knew they could do nothing else to help her, so without haste they made their way out of her room. As they walked down the stairs a tall dark figure watched them from a hidden groove in the wall with a small smirk upon his face. He had heard everything that the young wizards said and laughed wickedly with pure delight.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The morning sky was filled with pale pinks, yellows and purples. The sun had just begun to rise and breakfast had already been served. Hermione was feeling better even though, once again, she had little sleep.

She walked down the hill to the same spot that had haunted her all night. Her books had vanished and the large creature was gone. She assumed that Snape had taken care if after she left. She sat down on the hard sandstone rock where her books once laid. She was disappointed in herself for running off like a little girl and being such a wimp the night before. She stared off into the forbidden forest and realized that there were drops of water resting on the leaves.

"Oh no!" she ran towards the forest realizing now that it had sprinkled while she was eating breakfast. This meant that the creature could escape and go anywhere it wanted. "Oh no, this is all my fault!" she explained to herself.

"Snape was right!" she thought "I'm not accomplishing anything and every one _does_ hate me!"

Hermione ran into the woods without thinking about all the dangers that lied ahead of her. She kept running until she noticed a sudden movement among the dark thick trees. Frightened, she stopped abruptly and crouched down hoping that whatever was there did not see her as well.

Hermione sat still in a pile of dead leaves with her eyes wide open. She didn't dare to blink or turn her head. She had no wand with her nor could she retrieve it in any way. The forest played tricks on her eyes. It seemed as though the trees were becoming closer and closer to her. The colors around her faded away until all she could see was black and grey.

She was scared of what was to come next. She knew Harry and Ron couldn't save her and she could sense that something demonic was coming towards her. A cold wind slowly blew past her but when it did it left something as well. Hermione could feel this evil surrounding her; she let out a scream and then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her body went numb and everything melted into pure darkness.

As she awoke she realized she was not in the dreadful forbidden forest any more but in a place she had only read about; mostly in her independent studies. She was in a gloomy crypt with large golden brown bricks surrounding the top half of the walls. The bottom half of the walls were lined with a dark red velvet. The furniture was an old gothic style she had only seen in pictures. She was lying on a large bed with a canopy hanging above her made out of ripped black fabric. Antiques outlined the top of every desk, dresser and wall.

There was no electricity to be found. Only one window, which was covered with metal bars and black drapes, brought in glowing light from the moon. White unlit candles surrounded her bed and every corner of the chamber.

She closed her eyes again thinking she might be in a dream of some sort. Maybe if she concentrated long enough she would be back at Hogwarts with her two best friends.

She couldn't possibly be where she thought she was. She couldn't possibly be in a _Vampire Lair_.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"I see you are awake." Hermione jumped to the sound of a voice that was not her own.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" She looked around hoping to find the body to which she was talking to.

"You know perfectly well why you are here Hermione Granger."

"No, no I don't know why I'm here! Other than the fact that maybe you rescued me from whatever was in the forest?"

"I didn't rescue you. I lead you here." A black figure appeared from the window

Hermione's body trembled with fear and her voice had begun to grow horse. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Without warning the candles surrounding her lit up with extraordinary fire.

"You want to know who I am Granger? Then look at me. Look at me for who I really am."

Her eyes adjusted to the new light and she made out a man wearing a long black bat like cloak. He had pale skin, brown hollow eyes, black hair and a smooth bony face. It was Severus Snape.

Hermione gasped. "It can't be!"

"Why can't it be Granger? You think I can not be a vampire. I am the Potions Master…I can make anything possible."

She looked at him in disgust "You are insufferable! Nor do I believe you!"

"Why is that you little brat? Are you so haughty that you can not see beyond your immediate world? Think about it you conceited bitch!"

Thoughts started rising through her mind. It was so obvious the whole time. Why did she not see it before? His classroom is in a dungeon for God sake and he is obsessed with the dark arts! It all started to come clear to her; when everyone found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf in their 3rd year, Snape began to teach not only about werewolves but vampires. They weren't even to that point in the Defense Against the Dark Arts books, they weren't supposed to be either! Snape always ended up appearing in different places at just the right time interrupting conversations. Ron even referred to Snape as a one, saying something like "Unless he was a bat, I don't see how he'd get down there..."

Yet out of everything what stood out the most was when he had bared his teeth at her the previous night, right before she ran off in tears.

"I don't mean to disrupt your train of thought but I see that you believe me now."

"Psh you can't tell if I believe you or not!"

"It's in your eyes and you know it is. They tell me about who you are and your deepest desires." Hermione flinched knowing that this was the truth.

"So why then? Why did you lead me here to your lair?"

"I lead you to me so we can have some _fun."_

Dumbstruck she turned away knowing that Snapes stare was still on her. "But you are my teacher, you can't be serious!"

"Let me show you how _serious_ I am." With that he pushed her back onto the bed and started to touch and fondle her. Hermione struggled to get free but his weight was too heavy upon her small fragile body.

"Snape this isn't righ….." but before she could say any more he laid his finger over her mouth.

"Shhhhh." He whispered in her ear 'Nothing is right Hermione but you and I both know that this is right. It _feels_ right."

He lifted up her long curly hair and began to softly kiss and bite her neck. He then bit harder breaking her skin and drawing a small stream of blood. As the blood made its way down to her firm breasts so did Snape's tongue, it circled around her nipples caressing them, while his hands ventured else where.

He unzipped his pants letting her feel his hardness. He caressed his way in between her legs and underneath her dirty plaid skirt. The pleasure grew strong for Hermione enough for her to surrender to him in anticipation.

As the night grew deeper so did Severus into Hermione's delicate body. Her moans and intense screams echoed against the old brick walls as they made sweet love to each other.

Dawn grew near and Snape came one last time hard and fast. He pulled out slowly and kissed her soft lips one last time before the sun rose.

"We must get back to the school before anyone starts to worry about us."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I must take my potion so the sunlight will not burn my skin. I expect you to be dressed and ready to go once I come back." He flicked his wand and the candles that were burning all night blew out.

Hermione collapsed onto the rough mattress bellow her, exhausted but pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"How was it? Tell me everything!" Ron said excitedly.

Hermione looked at Ron wondering if he could see through her as Snape did. Did he know?

"Well, how was it? What was it like? Did you kill the creature?" Ron stared at her blankly.

"What are you trying to get out of me Ron? It isn't that big of a deal. No I didn't kill the creature. Snape did" She responded not sure whether that answer was right. Snape probably killed the creature, made it up or let it loose, she didn't know nor did she want to. It was irrelevant and in the past.

"What? It's not a big deal? You went to Snape's house overnight!"

"Yes, so? All he did was rescue me from whatever was in the forest."

"No way, that's bull shit! Snape does not rescue _any_one!"

"It is not bull shit and he does rescue people. He has rescued all of us in one way or another. I just happened to go to his house." More like his _lair_…

"Wow, you have changed a lot in one night. What's with this behavior? You seem to be defending Snape."

Hermione thought about why she was defending him. If anyone found out Snape would end up losing his job and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Hermione, are you defending Snape?" Ron tried hard not to laugh at how idiotic that sounded.

"Very funny…"

"Well?"

"No I would never even get near him if he wasn't our teacher! He is sick and disgusting." And oh how she wanted him right then and there. He was far from disgusting; he was sexy, erotic and clever beyond belief. "I don't remember a thing. I slept the whole night until morning time. I didn't get to see his house nor anything for that matter. All I know is that Snape saved me. I am sorry to disappoint you."

"It's ok, I guess. It's better not knowing, right?"

"In your case it is" she mumbled.

"What was that you just said? I'm sorry I didn't catch it"

"Oh I just said in my case it is; I have no desire to see his house because it would just be too strange for me if I did."

"Yeah I understand. Ok, well seeing as though it is our first day of school, I'm going to go check and see if I have all my books. I will talk to you later"

"Bye, good luck meeting your new teachers!"

"You too!" Ron said loudly from the other side of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

The day was going by quite fast for Hermione. She had met all her teachers the previous day and she already knew all the childish material they were learning and about to learn. Fortunately for her Snapes class was next. She was hesitant about how to act but she then realized that it didn't matter; Snape was all she wanted to see.

She arrived early but not early enough. Draco Malfoy was there sucking up to Snape as always.

"Oh look who the cat just dragged in! Hello mudblood how was your summer? Crappy as always… it seems as though your parents didn't get a chance to work on your teeth; they are still as crooked as always."

"Argh, not again. Why do you have to be so immature Draco?"

"I'm not the one that is immature, look at you!"

Hermione surveys Draco "Ha, very clever."

"Yeah I know I am and I'm better..."

"Stop you're blabbering, the both of you! I am tired of it! Hermione go set up your lab NOW and Draco go gather up your friends I do not want them skipping my class on the first day!"

Hermione quickly did what she was told while Draco angrily stomped out of the room. As soon as Draco was gone Snape walked reluctantly over to Hermione. He stopped just inside the quick of her back and breathed deeply upon her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her and forced his body against hers. "I've missed you and I am sure you will enjoy the lesson we will have today."

"Oh well Professor we will have to see about that. Sometimes I think you aren't as up to par as I am."

Snape tried to think of a witty comeback but failed. He quickly let go of her at the sound of arriving students.

"Ah, Granger you won this time but I will get back to you." He smirked at her and walked back to his desk.

"Oh, my God! You completely missed it Hermione!" Harry came in exclaiming "So Ron and I were outside minding our on freaking business when Draco and his fat friend came up. They were talking trash and what not and Ron lost it! Well ok to make a long story short Ron said some random spell that he made up out of the top of his head and BOOM Draco and his friend transformed into drag queens! I kid you not!"

Hermione starts to laugh but was silenced "What? How could you do this Granger?" Snape yelled accusingly.

"But Snape, I was here the whole time!"

"Shut up, I know you were with them! Once again Granger it is your entire fault."

"But Professor Snape, Hermione was somewhere else we can prove it to you!" Harry said shocked.

"Don't lie Potter, you are growing more like your father each day. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Pissed, Harry and Ron slumped down into their desks. The bell rang to begin classes and students flooded in through the door and took their places in the assigned seats. Last to come in was Draco and his chubby friend, the class laughed as they saw them dressed in bright glittery clothes, high heels and overly exaggerated make up.

Draco glared at Ron in a murderous way "You are in for it, Weasel"

Embarrassed at the sight of his former favorite students, Snape changed them back into their normal form. "No more of this!" he yelled to the class "I expect perfect grades from each and every one of you this year." He glanced at Hermione and then looked away.

"Now, last year we learned about the Everlasting Elixirs. We worked with horns, tails and Exploding fluid. Most of you succeeded but others did not. Think back on how we made that potion and how if made correctly it would be a cheerful sunshine color. This year won't be as 'cheerful' as the year before. We will be dealing with real evil creatures far worse than Dementors! At the end of June you will take your N.E.W.T.s. For those of you too idiotic to know, it's the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." Hermione rested her head on her arm listening to Snape inform and lecture the class.

"Before school you were expected to buy the following materials; a new cauldron, a sharp knife, mortar and pestle, a potion-making kit, a scale for measuring ingredients…"

Snape looked up before he went on with his long list. He observed each and every students desk to see if they brought the things he was listing. He saw that Hermione was half asleep and did not realize that he was looking straight at her.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione jumped "You are sleeping in my class! Did you not get any sleep last night? Were the poor little ghosts scaring you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment she knew it is just a cover up for how he truly felt about her. Snape knew exactly where she was last night and there were no ghosts involved.

"Excuse me but I just asked you a question and I demand an answer!"

Hermione stared into his dark eyes "Yes, as a matter of fact I couldn't get any sleep. It won't happen again Professor."

"You filthy liar! You are getting on my nerves today. First, by doing unnecessary spells on innocent students" he motioned towards Draco and the wizard next to him "And then rolling your eyes when I have spoken to you! I need to have a word with you, outside in the hall!"

Ron looked at Hermione in bewilderment as she walked out of the room with Snape. Earlier Hermione had told him that she was passed out the whole night. So why was she so tired? She never lied so why did she lie to Professor Snape about her sleeping habits; when he knew perfectly well how she slept? Was there something she wasn't telling him?


End file.
